


Manchado por mentiras - Saiouma.

by s4ioma



Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Despair Disease (Dangan Ronpa), Killing Game (Dangan Ronpa), M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-15
Updated: 2020-11-15
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:02:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27575582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/s4ioma/pseuds/s4ioma
Summary: En donde hay demasiados enfermos, y por sorteo a Shuichi le toca quedarse a cuidar a Oma.O en donde Kokichi es incapaz de decir una sola mentira.
Relationships: Oma Kokichi/Saihara Shuichi
Comments: 1
Kudos: 19





	Manchado por mentiras - Saiouma.

**Author's Note:**

> ¡Hola! Normalmente publicaría en inglés aquí, pero me ha dado una pereza enorme traducir esto bien.
> 
> Llevaba queriendo escribir algo para el fandom de Dr desde hace bastante, y el otro día se me ocurrió esto, así que aquí estamos. Repito que es mi primera vez escribiendo como tal para el fandom, así que lo siento si no creen que este bien del todo. ^^'
> 
> Agradezco a Devin, Craig y a mi amigue Lobo por leer esto antes de que lo publicara. Os qm <3

Sus ojos dorados se concentraban en el papel que se le había entregado, posando su mano en su barbilla pensativo. Soltó un suspiro tras su larga meditación. No le quedaba de otra.  
No sabían como, pero la enfermedad de la desesperación les había supuesto una gran piedra en el camino. Sin nadie con conocimientos suficientes para poder tratarlos entre los supervivientes, habían comenzado a repartirse aleatoriamente a gente para que vigilara a los enfermos. Había en total siete enfermos, y para facilitar las cosas, debido también a la forma en la que las habitaciones estaban organizadas, habían puesto a cuatro personas al azar. Tres vigilarían a dos, mientras que el que queda vigilaría a uno solo. Se les daba comida, bebida propia, saco de dormir y desinfectante, y después de cada noche esas cuatro personas se mantendrían un día en cuarentena, y así continuamente.  
Y como la suerte no estaba de su parte, a Shuichi le había tocado vigilar a Kokichi.

No sabía mucho de sus condiciones más de lo que le dijo la anterior persona que estuvo a cargo de él, aunque lo que sí sabía era su tipo de enfermedad: La enfermedad honesta. Y parecía ser que, según lo que escucho, no era una exactamente fácil de tratar.

Pero tampoco sentía que era momento de quejarse. Kokichi seguía necesitando de vigilancia, como cualquiera de lo demás enfermos. Solo esperaba que le hiciese la noche fácil.

— ..., ¿hola? — Abrió la puerta y lo primero que vio fue desorden. Mucho desorden... Pero tampoco le tomaría importancia de momento, siempre y cuando hubiese sitio para colocar su saco de dormir estaba bien. 

— ¡Shuichi! ¡Me alegro muchísimo de verte aquí! — El tono en el que lo dijo le hacía creer que lo que acababa de decir era una mentira. Sin embargo, volvió a pensarlo otra vez. Si su enfermedad era la honesta, imaginaba que entonces no podía decir mentiras... Por lo cual, realmente se alegraba de verle. Sorprendente.

— Ah, sí —... Se acercó a su mesilla, teniendo que retirar varias cosas de ella para colocarle la comida del día. Después de esto se lavó las manos con desinfectante, y se retiró para poder comenzar a colocar sus cosas —... Eso es la comida del día. Si necesitas cualquier otra cosa, estaré aquí —. Procedió a sacar el saco de dormir de su bolsa y comenzar a decidir en qué sitio de la habitación se quedaría. No sabía si prefería entre al lado del montón de papeles o de la comida basura sin terminar, pero decidió quedarse con los papeles.

—

Después de unos cuantos minutos y de intentar no tropezarse con, ya había terminado de colocar todo, y estaba dispuesto a tumbarse pronto. Claro que, antes de ello decidió revisar el estado del enfermo por unos minutos, en caso de que necesitase algo o de que sus condiciones hubiesen empeorado.

— ¿Cómo te encuentras? — Preguntó directamente sin más revuelos. Tenían pocos termómetros, y de los pocos que habían solo dos personas podían tenerlos a mano. Aunque no debía suponer un problema, estaba seguro de que le habían tomado la temperatura esa misma tarde.

— Horrible. Estoy harto de estar así, ¡me duele todo! — Pareciese que por más que intentaba pararse para cambiar sus palabras o callarse a sí mismo no podía. Parte de los efectos de su condición, quizás. — Además, nadie de la gente que viene a vigilarme quiere estar conmigo. Es aburrido y... me hace sentir- — Se puso la manos en la boca para no poder decir nada más. ¿A Ouma realmente le importaba lo que los demás pensaban de él? Reconocía que eso era algo que no se esperaba por su parte, incluso costoso de asimilar. Teniendo en cuenta su comportamiento anterior, ¡se le era ilógico! Pero esta vez no tenia la excusa de la mentira para dudar de sus palabras.

— ..., ¿cuando fue la última que te tomaron la temperatura? — Simplemente evadió el tema. Dudaba que quisiese decir una palabra más sobre ello, así que seguramente sería lo mejor — Normalmente os la toman por la tarde, ¿cierto? — Suspiro aliviado al ver que asentía tranquilamente. Parece que se iba a mantener callado tanto como aguantara con las manos en la boca — De acuerdo. Si te encuentras peor, avísame —. Finalmente se tumbo en la cama, intentando no darle vueltas a ella conversación. Kokichi siempre le había interesado, no sabía realmente cuáles eran sus intenciones, o qué de lo que decía verdad y qué no, y eso, como detective nato que era, le mantenía enganchado a sus conversaciones con él. Así que verle fuera de ese juego de mentiras y más mentiras, le resultaba sin duda aún más interesante... 

Quizás esa noche sería provechosa para saber cuáles eran realmente las intenciones y motivos detrás de sus acciones.

—

Inevitablemente, tras pocos minutos de estar tumbado y relajado en su saco de dormir, acabó quedándose dormido. Era normal pues, generalmente siempre acababa agotado emocional y fisicamente tras cada día que pasaba en esa academia. Aunque tenía suerte de que la enfermedad hubiese paralizado un poco los asesinatos... De momento.

Acabo despertándose de madrugada, alterado y fuera de sí. La causa de esto era otra pesadilla. Solía soñar con lo mismo una y otra vez, los días en los que se acordaba de qué había soñado. Le aterrorizaba bastante, pero tras sufrir tanto daño psicológico, lamentablemente era algo normal que pasase. Y sabía que no era el único con este problema, así que eso le aliviaba un poco.  
Se levantó tan despacio como pudo, saliendo del saco de dormir y haciendo uno de los ejercicios respiratorios que Tenko le había enseñado a hacer. Todo para recordar que, otra vez, no estaba solo en la habitación.  
Miro al otro, para encontrárselo sentando en la cama, mirando fijamente a la cama en silencio con una cara de molestia. No parecía estar pasándola bien.

— ¿Has dormido algo? — Preguntó, ahora ya más calmado y centrado más en el estado del enfermo. Negó con la cabeza así que, procedió a pensar en qué hacer. Necesitaba descansar para recuperarse, eso era algo que les habían dejado bastante claro antes de ir a las habitaciones — Oh, ¿necesitas alguna medicina? — Se le había pasado por alto pero, imaginaba que si no había dormido era por la enfermedad. No había traído ninguna encima, así que si necesitaba algo era la perfecta excusa para salir a refrescarse un poco también.

— ¡Por favor! ¡El dolor de cabeza me está matando! Además, ¡me pone nervioso que estes en la misma habitación que yo! — Parecía aún más molesto tras haber admitido que realmente necesitaba algo. En su cabeza, seguramente habría tenido la intención de decir que no... Pero claro, estando en ese estado, se le era imposible negarlo. Lo que más le había llamado la atención eran sus últimas palabras, puesto que no sabía con qué connotación exacta tomárselas... Hasta sin poder decir mentiras, Oma era capaz de confundirle.

Fuese como fuese, pronto dejó el cuarto, dando una vuelta por la Academia en busca de medicinas. La noche estaba templada y tranquila.

—

— Toma una —. Dijo una vez volvió a la casa con una caja de pastillas. Con una debía ser suficiente para calmar el dolor por al menos unas horas. Después de entregárselas soltó un suspiro, tumbándose de nuevo... Sin saber qué hacer más que mirar al techo. Aprovecharía y conversaría con él pero, tampoco es que supiera qué exactamente preguntar o si le fuese a responder. Así que simplemente cerró los ojos, manteniendo el silencio que les rodeaba. Hasta que,

— Gracias por las medicinas. Agradezco que seas tú el encargado de cuidarme hoy- — Se corto otra vez, sin poder seguir hablando de ello. El escuchar esas palabras le había, de nuevo, sorprendido, abriendo los ojos tras ello sin saber muy bien qué responder o qué decir ante ello. 

— ..., ya, por supuesto. No es nada —. Respondió sencillamente, quitándole la mirada de encima y volviendo a cerrar los ojos, esta vez dándole la espalda a la cama. Kokichi no parecía estar agradado con su respuesta o con tan siquiera haber soltado eso en el primer lugar pero, no sabía qué otra cosa se esperaba que le dijese. Era normal que todavía le costase asimilarlo, le había agarrado mucha costumbre a dudar de absolutamente todo lo que decía y ahora tener que creerse obligatoriamente todo de primeras era difícil. Más cuando eran cosas que contradecían todo lo que pensaba sobre él... Sin embargo, la sorpresa y las contradicciones le hacían estar todavía más interesado en saber más sobre él. Se preguntaba si estaría bien preguntarle más sobre lo que le había mencionado antes... Quizás sería provecho para sacar respuestas — Kokichi, ¿realmente te importa lo que los demás piensen de ti? —

— ¡Claro que sí! Estoy harto de sentirme tan solo, si salgo de aquí no tengo a nadie y la mayoría de gente de aquí me odia. Intento ocultarlo pero me afecta más de lo que me gust- — Esta vez parecía enfadado, o al menos eso pudo entender por el ceño fruncido que se había pintado sobre sus morados ojos. No le gustaba no poder ni responder a una pregunta, y menos cuando le estaba haciendo preguntas tan personales. Estaba arruinando toda la imagen que se había creado hasta ahora, y seguramente le sería poco beneficioso si quería seguir adelante con lo que tenía en mente. Pero Shuichi todavía estaba intrigado y, seguramente no sería su última pregunta... Se sentía como si estuviera interrogando otra vez.

— Espera, ¿dijiste que si salgo de aquí no tengo a nadie? ¿Qué hay de tu..., organización? — De por sí ya llevaba dudando de la existencia o magnitud de ella desde hace bastante, pero incluso si no existiese en un primer lugar decir que no tenía a nadie le parecía algo exagerado, incluso para alguien como él.

— Vi mi motive video —. Soltó, otra vez forzosamente. No se supone que tendría que haber dicho eso... Diablos, odiaba con toda su alma estar en ese estado. Desearía poder retroceder unos segundos atrás y simplemente haberse tapado la boca —. Todos... están —... No pudo terminar esa frase sin que le temblase la voz. A pesar de estar ¿llorando?, y sintiéndose mal, por dentro estaba profundamente enojado. Tanto consigo mismo como con Shuichi por hacer esas preguntas pero, armar una pelea en ese estado sería muchísimo gasto de energía por su parte, y eso le parecía tremendamente aburrido.

— Oh —... Soltó, aún más incómodo. Es la primera vez que le veía llorar sinceramente, y no sabía muy bien cómo reaccionar. Más junto con la información añadida sobre el motive video, aunque de eso podía entender el por qué no lo había dicho antes —... Lamento que te pasara eso —... El silencio volvió de nuevo a la habitación. No sabía qué hacer o cómo consolarle —... A veces no te entiendo, Oma. Dices que te encanta el juego y apoyas los asesinatos, pero en verdad piensas eso... Quizás si fueses más sincero —... No termino de hablar, pues pronto se dio cuenta de que el otro se había quedado profundamente dormido. 

Realmente se daba cuenta de lo poco que le conocía en verdad. Incluso después de haber hablado con él, la mayoría de cosas que sabían eran de dudable veracidad, y la concepción que, no solo él, sino todos los de la academia tenían sobre Kokichi, estaba toda manchada.

Manchada por mentiras.

—

Saihara se durmió después. A la mañana siguiente, se levantó con dolor de cabeza, pero sin signos de fiebre... Lo cual, era un gran alivio. No tenía ganas de estar en ese estado ni parecido. 

Ya era hora de irse, así que comenzó a recoger sus cosas mientras el otro le observaba en silencio. Oma estaba feliz de no tener que responder a mas preguntas a las cuales no quería responder, y Shuichi estaba feliz porque finalmente podría descansar un día entero tras todo lo ocurrido ayer... Tenia que hacerse a la idea de toda la información que se le dio, porque realmente le intrigaba, y confundía al mismo tiempo. Era una mezcla extraña pero que lograba hacer que mantuviese el interés.  
Antes de irse, se despidió tranquilamente.

— ¡Saihara-chan, espera! — Gritó desde su cama, haciendo que este volteara a verle una vez más — Quiero que sepas que... Yo... Uh —... Estaba peleando mucho consigo mismo en ese entonces para no decir ni una sola palabra. El nerviosismo empeoraba considerablemente sus síntomas —... No le digas a nadie lo que te conté a noche —. Esta vez el tono cambio. Era uno mucho más serio y dicho de una manera que parecía menos impulsiva. Este simplemente asintió ante sus palabras, tampoco tenía intención de hacerlo de todas maneras. 

Tras eso, finalmente puso un pie afuera, para ser detenido otra vez por la misma.

— Ah, y... Me gusta- — Unas manos taparon el final de la frase, mas, desgraciadamente ya había dicho lo suficiente para ser entendido... 

Saihara paro en seco.

Oh.


End file.
